


Glass Tables

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Public teasing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I don’t care if they watch.”





	Glass Tables

“What do you think you’re doing Katsuyori,” You hissed as you felt his hand creeping up your thigh, teasing along the edge of your short sundress. Normally you wouldn’t really object to this behavior, you were never one to complain about Katsuyori putting his hands on you. Even the fact that you were in public normally wouldn’t deter you if you could be discreet. The problem was you were sitting outside at a barbeque at a table surrounded by your coworkers and friends. The issue was compounded by the fact that it was a glass top table and everyone could clearly see through it and see exactly where his hand was. 

“You know what I’m doing Y/N,” he responded with a smirk, pushing his hand further up your thigh. Your breath hitched as his fingers butterflied across your thighs and you could feel your panties starting to wetten as you slammed your thighs together to stop his progress. 

“Not right now you’re not Kat,” You leveled your sternest glare at him as he continued massaging your thigh with an unrepentant grin. “Everyone can see.” You glanced around the table, relieved to see no one seemed to be paying much attention to what was happening on your end of the table. 

“I don’t care if they watch.” He grinned salaciously. “Let them all see what is mine. What they will never have. Let them see how gorgeous you are when you fall apart knowing that will be the only time they get to see it.” You shifted in your seat, unable to deny his words were turning you on. He frowned when you rose abruptly from your seat and turned heading into the house. That frown quickly turned into a smile when you gave him the come hither look as you stepped inside and Katsuyori quickly rose to follow you as you lead him down the hallway to the bathroom at the end. 

As soon as the door was locked the two of you were on each other frantically pulling off clothing before Katsuyori had you bent over the counter and slamming his cock into you. You had to bite your tongue to stop the moan from escaping as you stretched to accommodate his girth. Your hips pushed impatiently back at him, meeting each of his thrusts with one of his own as his fingers dug into your hips. Bracing yourself with one hand, you snaked the other in-between your legs, rubbing vigorously along your clit as your fingers brushed along Kat’s length as he pounded into you. You lifted your head, meeting Kat’s eyes in the mirror as he fucked you the passion in his eyes holding you captive as he took his pleasure from your body. Your bodies rocked back and forth in perfect rhythm as you each raced towards climax, knowing you were on borrowed time before someone noticed you were missing. You felt his fingers tightening on your flesh and knew he was ready to come giving your clit a firm pinch as you felt him release into you making yourself shudder as you came. 

Finished Katsuyori withdrew from you and pulled out some tissue for you to clean yourselves up with before he helped you redress and made sure each of you were presentable. Pressing a firm kiss to your lips he unlocked the door and ushered you into the hallway before you returned to the party.


End file.
